A charge pump uses capacitive devices as energy storage elements to convert an input direct current (DC) voltage into a desired output DC voltage, which may be higher than or lower than the input DC voltage. A charge pump can be used to drive one or more load devices with a charge pump output voltage. However, due to process and temperature variations, transistor devices can exhibit different behavior under the same voltage. Consequently, driving transistor devices using a fixed charge pump output voltage may result in a large leakage current within the transistor devices, which can negatively affect the performance of the transistor devices. A resistive device, such as a resistive ladder, can be used to sense or regulate the output voltage of the charge pump. However, a resistive device typically consumes large current and results in large power consumption, which is not desirable for low power charge pump circuits.